Crystal Princess
by Ookami Z
Summary: Chikane and Himeko must fight in a magical world where their love is not understood. The hardships and obstacles they must face to remain together. Will they be the only hope to save the kingdom? AU OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first Kannazuki No Miko Fic! I hope you all enjoy it! It is an Alternate Universe, so there is no priestess stuff, but there is something even cooler...you'll see. I don't think it's necessary to say it's yuri, because it is, but just in case ;)  
Oh, it is OoC, since I decided to change somethings, but nothing bad, don't worry. I am sure you will like it :D**

**Thank you again. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki No Miko. **

_**Crystal Princess**_

_One_

Chestnut tresses where sprawled carelessly on the pillow as moans and pants filled the large room. Holding tightly to the disheveled sheets, the girl quickly turned to her pillow, biting it down to muffle her screams of pleasure as she was taken over the edge by her lover.

The ministrations by her partner did not stop as she was quickly building up for another wave of ecstasy when a knock came to the door.

"Himeko-ojousama. Your father and mother have arrived and wish to see you." Himeko's eyes widened in shock when she heard the maid. "O-okay. I'll be ri-right there." she answered as she heard a quiet giggle from her lover.

"I thought you said they wouldn't be back until tomorrow," the blue-haired girl teased as she came up beside Himeko and licked her lips before kissing Himeko.

"I'm sorry Chikane-chan. The King's meeting was supposed to end tomorrow, so I didn't expect them back so early." Himeko replied as she quickly hurried out of her bed and began to pick the clothes that where sprawled around the room. Her father was a duke, which required him to attend all the meetings the king requested, and this time he had taken his family with him, except Himeko who had begged to stay home, for obvious reasons.

Chikane smiled as she followed her. "Chikane-chan! We don't have time! If I take too long my father will come up and we know what will happen if he finds you here." Himeko said as she pushed Chikane's roaming hands away.

"Fine Himeko. I do admit that you deserve a break after your performance today." Himeko blushed at Chikane's comment. "I will see you later then." Chikane said as she finished dressing herself.

"I love you Chikane-chan," Himeko said as she kissed Chikane once more, leaving the bluenette breathless. "I love you too Himeko," Chikane replied before walking towards the window and, seeing the coast clear, whistled to call her horse.

A black horse came running towards the window from behind some bushes where he was hiding, and Chikane jumped out just in time to fall onto the horse's back as they dashed away.

Himeko sighed dreamily as she saw Chikane riding away atop Murakumo. "Himeko-ojousama!" Himeko quickly snapped back to reality and closed her window before going to see her parents.

* * *

"I'm home!" Chikane said as she ran inside her house where she saw her mother preparing dinner.

"Welcome home Kane-chan." Otoha greeted as she looked up from the kettle. "Has otosan arrived yet"? Chikane asked as she looked around and failed to find her father who was supposed to be back from a hunting trip.

"He's out on the stable with Tsubasa." Otoha answered. Chikane did not reply as she dashed away to see her father.

"Otosan!" Girochi smiled when he saw his daughter running up to him. "Chika-chan!" Tsubasa rolled his eyes when his father hugged the blue-haired girl and easily picked her off her feet. "I'm so glad you're back!" Chikane said as her father released her.

"Well, I couldn't stand to be away from my little girl anymore." Girochi said with a smile. "Can I go with you next time?" Chikane asked, but Tsubasa huffed, "As if. It's my turn next time."

Chikane frowned, "Tsu-niichan is so mean." Girochi laughed, "No being mean to each other. Now dinner will be ready shortly, so I'll see you inside." Chikane and Tsubasa nodded and stood still as their father walked back to the house.

"So…" Tsubasa started with a smirk, "If I had to guess where you where, from the glowing of your face and your giggling, I would say you where with Himeko."

Chikane blushed and looked away as she petted Tsubasa's horse, Yasuku. "Very observant of Tsu-niichan." Tsubasa laughed, "You are just too easy to read."

"And you are just too nosy." Chikane stated with a laugh before running away as Tsubasa threw the horse's brush he was holding in his hand towards her. Tsubasa sighed and frowned as he saw his sister entering the house. He turned to his horse, "Yasuku, I know she's happy, but I can't help but worry about her. That kind of relationship has no future…" Yasuku remained motionless as Tsubasa brushed him. Tsubasa had known about Chikane and Himeko's relationship for a long time, but he had hoped that they would eventually grow out of it. He wanted Chikane's happiness, and he knew that in the long run, only problems would arise from their relationship.

* * *

"Onee-chan!" Nekoko said as she rushed towards her older sister and caught her in a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Neko-chan." Himeko said as she hugged her twelve-year old sister. "Mother, Father, It's good to see you too." Himeko said as she smiled warmly to her parents who stood in the doorway.

Nekoko released Himeko so that she could greet her parents. After hugging them, Himeko noticed a girl about her age who stood behind her father.

"This is Izumi. She is the new maid I hired when we were in the city." Himeko's father, Mamoru, announced when he noticed his daughter looking curiously at the blue-haired girl.

Izumi bowed down. "Pleasure to meet you Ojou-sama. I look forward to serving you." Himeko smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you Izumi-san."

"Well, let's have dinner then." Himeko's mother announced. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes Tamako-sama." A maid announced as she rushed to the kitchen with Izumi following behind to start her work.

A few minutes later, the whole Kurusugawa family sat in the dinner table enjoying the meal in relative quiet, until Mamoru spoke up.

"So, Hime-chan, your birthday is coming soon. Have you thought about what you would like for your birthday present?" Mamoru asked, but Himeko shook her head, "I'm not sure yet actually…"

"You only turn eighteen once in your life Hime-chan, you can't just act as if it's nothing." Tamako said, slightly upset that her daughter paid little attention to the matter.

"I know mother, sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Himeko said as she pushed the food around her plate. "Besides, pretty soon you will have a line of young men knocking at our door asking for your hand in marriage!" Himeko's fork slid from her hand and clattered against her porcelain plate as her body froze from her mother's comment.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't thought about that? It is only normal for a young lady like you to begin to get courted at this age." Nekoko watched silently as she hid a smirk. She knew Himeko didn't want any one courting her that wasn't Chikane.

"We-well, I know. Actually," Himeko said as she pushed away her plate and rose from her chair, "I'm not that hungry, and a little tired, so please excuse me."

Himeko looked with pleading eyes to her father, who nodded his head to excuse her from the table. Tamako sighed and continued her meal. Nekoko took this as her cue, "Father, can I go too?" Mamoru nodded his head once again and resumed his meal without comment.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughter thundered throughout the small home as Chikane's family had dinner.

"I'm telling you!" Girochi said. "Those men thought they could take away my hunt, but I showed them!" Girochi said raising his fist to emphasize his point. "Nobody takes from a Kisaragi!"

"Good job Otosan!" Chikane said as she high-fived her father. "Oh dear, Girochi shouldn't be teaching his kids that violence is good." Otoha half-heartedly reprimanded. Tsubasa nodded, "Specially not Chikane. She's too wild already."

Chikane threw a pea at her brother, "Silence you! Tsu-niichan is just jealous of me." Girochi laughed as she playfully slapped his son's back, "Don't be jealous Tsubasa-kun, you'll grow up to be a man just like your sister one day."

Tsubasa grunted, "Right. Like I'd want to become anything like that," he said as he pointed to Chikane. Otoha laughed, "Children, don't listen to your father. Now changing subjects, you do remember you're turning eighteen right?" she asked Chikane.

"Of course! How could I forget it?" Chikane answered. _'It's Himeko's birthday as well,'_ she thought. Girochi sighed, "My Chika-chan is growing so fast."

"Soon she'll be getting married and having children of her own!" Otoha said with a wide grin, but turned to Chikane when the bluenette began coughing as she merely choked on a pea.

"What?!" Girochi said as she bolted from his chair. "Over my rotting corpse will a man get near my princess! She's too young!" _'How about a woman?'_ Chikane thought to herself but said nothing.

Tsubasa laughed, "Like hell she is. Every time we go into town you should see how I almost get trampled over by her damn fan-club." _'Mostly girls, if I may say so…' _Tsubasa thought but decided to leave that detail out.

"Well, I don't care. Like I said, Chika-chan is not ready for any marriage crap." Otoha rolled her eyes at her husband's stubbornness. "Do you want her to become an old-maid that nobody wants? She is so beautiful right now, she can't let that go to waste."

Girochi shook his head, "No no no Otoha. You don't comprehend. She isn't like those girls from town who are just waiting to turn eighteen to find a groom. Chikane is smart, and has ambition. She has so much left to explore."

Chikane smiled at her father's comment. "Thank you Otosan." Girochi smiled and continued his meal. Otoha decided remain quiet, since there was no point arguing about it now. Chikane looked over to Tsubasa, who smiled at her with a knowing look.

* * *

"Chikane! Get up!" Chikane's eyes fluttered open to find her brother Tsubasa on the edge of her bed. "Otosan is waiting for you outside. It's your turn to go with him to deliver."

"Oh! I forgot!" Chikane said as she rushed out of her bed into the shower, "Tell him I'll be there in a bit!" Chikane shouted from the bathroom. "Just hurry!" Tsubasa replied as he went downstairs where he found his mother standing in front of a window.

"Okaasan, are you okay?" Otoha turned to her son, "Look at your father…" Tsubasa walked to her side and sighed at what he saw. "It's quite a depressing sight isn't it?" Otoha said, and Tsubasa just nodded.

Girochi was outside, squatting down as he ran his fingers through the dry land. It had been rough years, and although it left them enough to eat and sustain themselves, ever since the new king had taken power, the lands had become dry and weak. _'This is what happens when the King is bitter…' _Girochi thought as a single tear ran down his cheek. He had grown in this land, and he remembered the days when he would help his father to plow the land, and it would give rich crops.

"It's all Oogami's fault." Tsubasa said bitterly as he turned from the window, not able to see his father in such a weak state. Otoha sighed and went to prepare breakfast. King Oogami was the one who took possession of the throne when his brother Ichiro had been killed along with his wife and newborn daughter. Their world was ruled by magic, and only those of royal blood were able to naturally use magic, and there where those that practiced it through demonic means. The king's power provided the energy needed by the Crystals that were scattered across the kingdom, one in every town. Each town had their own crystal which gave controlled magical powers to the entire town for it to carry out what would normally be difficult tasks. Magic was used from ways to fertilize land and increase animal power, to help in building new structures and such. Basically, life depended on the King's power, but when his power was tainted by illness or bitterness, it affected the life of the kingdom in more than one way.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" Chikane exclaimed as she came running down the stairs. "He's outside." Tsubasa said without looking up to his sister. "Thanks." Chikane answered before rushing out, then running back in to grab a piece of bread. "See ya." Otoha smiled at her daughter's antics.

"Otosan!" Girochi quickly recomposed himself. "About time Chika-chan, I've been waiting an hour!" Chikane smiled, "Gomen Otosan, here I brought you this," she said, handing him a piece of bread.

"Thank you darling, but that won't save you from a horrible punishment for your unpunctuality." Girochi said, to which Chikane frowned, "Oh, come on Otosan…"

Girochi laughed, "Fine fine, you are off this time." Chikane grinned, "Thank you Otosan, now let's get to work!" Chikane said before heading to the barn.

* * *

Kazuki Oogami walked down the hall of his castle towards his study where Norio Sakuma was waiting for him. Norio was one of the Elder Mages that served under the king. Kazuki rushed his step, knowing that when an elder requested to see him, it was never for good news.

"What is it Sakuma?" Kazuki asked as the doors opened to his study and he stepped inside. The old man, white hair presenting his age, turned to the king with a worried expression. "There was an attack at the Diamond last night." Sakuma said somberly. The Diamond was the main crystal that received its power directly from the king, and then projected it to the rest of the crystals across the kingdom.

"Where is the stone? Did it appear yet?" Kazuki asked quickly as took a seat across the Mage. He was not too surprised about the attack, for many dark-magic users always attempted such attacks, and although the Diamond was unbreakable, Kazuki knew that it was time that the stone appeared, being how his son's eighteen birthday was in a couple of days.

"The stone has indeed appeared sire, but, there was a second one." Sakuma answered and watched as Kazuki's eyes widened in shock. "Th-that's not possible!" Kazuki said loudly as he banged his desk loudly. "There was only supposed to be one! Where is it?!"

"Last night's attack was a robbery. The second stone was stolen." Kazuki's anger flared at the Mage's words. "How many know about the second stone?" he asked.

"The soldiers that saw it are all dead. The thief used magic to kill those that got in the way." The elder explained. He knew the severity of the situation, being how a second stone meant there was another heir.

"Very well," Kazuki said, "Make sure this remains between us and get rid of any who knows anything about it." The elder nodded and waited for the King to dismiss him. After Sakuma was gone, Kazuki grabbed a small figurine he had received as a gift from a foreign king that was sitting on his desk, and threw it against the nearest wall, causing the books that rested on the wall to fall down.

'_This is not possible. There is only supposed to be one stone. Not two. And at this age…it's impossible…I killed them! I killed them all! They can't possibly be alive. They can't! '_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N**__: __**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :D**_

_**As you can see, it is quite OoC, especially for Chikane, but I do think that if she had a family on the anime, not just maids, she would've been more lively, not all "serious-and-oh-so-mighty-sama" :P**_

_**The story is set in a kind of oldish-time, but as I said, they have magic and stuff...it will be further explained in future chapters, but if you have a question, please do ask :D**_

_**Please review if you like the story. It really motivates me to update sooner.**_

_**Thank You :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I was so happy to read all of the comments and I am glad that this story was something worth reading, and I hope it only gets better. **

**I want to thank my friend Jose because he read it over and helped me edit it. Thanks Bro!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki No Miko.**

_**Crystal Princess**_

_Two_

"I'll be back in a little bit." Girochi said as he stepped down from his horse in front of one of the stores to which he sold produce to, "Meanwhile please take that to the Grand Duke's house." He finished as he pointed to the cart that was attached to Murakumo. "Okay." Chikane said before starting towards the Duke's mansion. Her father had the best produce of the whole town, so he was personally chosen by the

Duke to be the supplier of the mansion.

Himeko paced around her room nervously as her sister Nekoko watched her from the bed. "Onee-chan, if you keep the pacing up, you will burn a hole through the floor and fall in top of the maids!" Nekoko said with a grin as her sister turned to her with a smile, "Gomen Neko-chan, it's just that-" Himeko began to explain but was interrupted by her sister's laugh, "Come on Onee-chan! I know it's because you haven't seen Chikane-san since…yesterday!"

Himeko blushed but shook her head, "Neko-chan! My life is not all about Chikane-chan, I have other things as well you know…" Nekoko rolled her eyes as she turned on her back to stare at the ceiling, "Then what is it?"

Himeko sighed and walked towards her large window where she saw Chikane riding towards the mansion. Chikane's long midnight-blue hair flew with the wind behind her as she came up the hill. Himeko's breath was shortly taken away, her girlfriend's beauty never failing to have that effect on her. Nekoko smirked when she noticed her older sister admiring from the window. She didn't need to get up to see who was the one that caused the brunette such reaction, "Chikane-san is here I assume huh?"

Nekoko's voice brought Himeko down from her dreamy haze. "I-I better get downstairs." Himeko stuttered nervously before rushing to the mirror to fix her already-perfect hair back in place. Nekoko laughed as she followed her older sister.

"Good morning Chikane-san." Kiba, the son of one of the maids in the mansion, said with a faint blush as Chikane jumped down from atop Murakumo. "Good morning Kiba-san." Chikane said with a polite smile before moving to her cart to take the produce inside. Kiba, who had a crush in Chikane, quickly hurried to help the bluenette. "So how's life Chikane-san?" He asked as he tried to sound as casual as possible. "Good." Chikane answered before picking up a large milk container and carrying it inside the house. Kiba struggled a bit before lifting a similar container himself.

"Ohayo Chikane-chan." Temari greeted as Chikane entered the kitchen with the milk. "Ohayo Aunt Temari." Chikane said as she placed the container down and hugged the robust woman. She was the main cook of the house and had known Chikane since she was a kid, therefore Chikane saw her as her aunt. "How are your folks? Haven't seen Girochi around." Temari said as she helped Kiba with the milk, as he was struggling with it when he came in the kitchen. "Otosan just got back from a hunting trip, and they are both okay, Thank you for asking." Chikane answered before exiting the kitchen to go get more of the crates in her cart.

Temari glared at the boy when she saw him checking out Chikane as she walked outside, "Kiba-kun, stop staring and go help her!" Kiba turned in shock and ran outside.

Izumi walked towards the mansion after having returned from running some errands for Tamako, and stopped when she saw a girl around her age unloading a cart behind a large horse. _'It-It's an Angel!' _Izumi thought when she saw the blue-haired beauty walking towards the kitchen with another crate. Kiba glared at Izumi when he caught the girl staring. "Izumi!" Izumi quickly recovered and blushed as she rushed towards Kiba, "Yes?" Kiba huffed, "Go into the living room, Tamako-sama was looking for you."

Izumi nodded before dashing inside. Himeko was almost run over by the distraught servant-girl as she walked down towards the kitchen. Izumi quickly apologized before leaving off again. Himeko entered the large kitchen but decided to stay in the doorway as she admired Chikane while the bluenette helped Temari place the milk and crates away. She glared towards Kiba who stood next to the counter looking at Chikane with lustful eyes.

"So where is Itachi?" Chikane asked, not realizing Himeko was glaring daggers at Kiba by the doorway. "He left this morning to Topaz city, his uncle was hurt and he wanted to go see him." Temari answered about her son who was Chikane's best friend since childhood. "I hope his uncle is okay." Chikane said sincerely, but before she could add anything, Himeko spoke up, "Kiba-kun, please go fetch my horse." The occupants of the kitchen all turned towards the girl's voice, Chikane and Temari smiling while Kiba rushed out to the stable, seemingly embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"Himeko." Chikane said softly, which instantly warmed Himeko's heart at the sound of her name in her lover's lips, and made her anger from the drooling boy disappear. Himeko smiled, having to control herself from the urge to ravage the bluenette in kisses in front of the workers, although Temari was already aware of their relationship after having walked in on the girls one day. It certainly taught Temari to knock before entering rooms, even if the occupants are supposed to be away.

Chikane was not as careful or mindful as Himeko, as she moved in to hug the slightly-shorter girl. Temari smirked as her ojou-sama blushed as she returned the hug. Releasing Himeko, Chikane turned towards Temari, "I will see you later then aunt Temari. I need to get going."

"You be careful and tell your parents I say Hi okay? And Tsubasa too." Temari replied before turning back to her chores. Chikane nodded before walking out of the kitchen as Himeko followed her. "Will Himeko accompany me?" Chikane asked as she stood besides Murakumo. Himeko looked around to see if the coast was clear, and since it was, leaned in to give Chikane a soft kiss. Chikane tried to deepen it but Himeko pulled back, "Himeko will most certainly accompany princess Chikane." Chikane smirked at her girlfriend's teasing third-person dialogue. Kiba appeared with Himeko's horse before she could do anything else.

"Thank you Kiba-kun." Himeko said in a somewhat icy-tone, catching Chikane by surprise, but she decided to wait to ask her until they were away from the boy. Kiba just nodded without meeting Himeko's eyes and left quickly. Chikane mounted Murakumo as Himeko mounted her own horse, and started back towards the town with Himeko at her side.

"Are you okay Himeko? You were a little cold with Kiba-san…" Chikane started as she turned to meet Himeko's eyes, but the brunette looked away. "I don't know what you mean…" Himeko muttered and refused to look up towards Chikane. Chikane frowned and instantly knew something was wrong, and she had a slight idea as to what it was. She moved to take Ame's reigns swiftly from Himeko's hands, and began taking them towards another path that was not towards town. "Where are we going Chikane-chan?" Himeko asked, not surprised that Chikane had taken the reigns from her as it was not the first time. "You'll see." Chikane answered with a smile.

As they traveled further into the forest, Himeko instantly recognized the place. It was the same spot where she had first met Chikane when they were children. The place was a small pond hidden away from the rest of the large forest and it was surrounded by a large bed of flowers with a large rock sitting in the middle of the pond. The two girls had decided to name the place "The Eye Pond" being as how they were sure that if seen from the top, it would look like an eye. The place was almost completely hidden away, since the large trees would cover it completely, only letting a small amount of sunlight inside.

Chikane stopped and dismounted Murakumo before moving to help Himeko off from Ame, although Himeko did not need the help. "Is there a reason we are here?" Himeko asked since the only times they visited the pond was on special occasions such as their anniversary or things as such, and Himeko was sure that it was not their anniversary yet. Chikane ignored the question as she took off her boots and sat at the edge of the pond, letting her feet soak in the refreshing water. Himeko followed Chikane's actions and took a seat beside her.

"Himeko, you do remember how we met right?" Chikane asked as she looked down to her reflection on the water. Himeko nodded, "Of course, how could I not?" Himeko recalled that day perfectly.

_She had been a child then and had just moved into the town, her father having been named Grand Duke after his older brother passed away, leaving him the title. Himeko had decided to explore the forest and since the mansion was in a state of chaos with the entire moving and such, nobody saw the young girl entering the forest. Hours passed and Himeko was unable to find her way out and as people searched for her without any luck, she grew tired and decided to rest beside a pond she had found. The night became chilled and she shivered in the cold, her hands and feet now numb in the winter darkness. The only light that was available to her were the slim rays of moonlight, yet the young girl was terrified and waited for a monster to come and get her to end her suffering. Himeko could not keep her eyes open and decided to nap. Himeko's eyes snapped open when she felt a warmness envelop her, and she looked up to see a pair of crystal blue eyes that looked at her with curiosity. Himeko could smell the leather that was giving her warmth and smiled back as the other girl sat down next to her. "What's your name?" The girl asked Himeko with a smile. "Himeko and you?" Himeko replied as she welcomed the warmth of the girl's body next to hers. "Chikane. What are you doing out here?" Chikane asked since she had never seen the girl before. "I got lost…" Himeko answered as tears pooled into her eyes. Chikane saw this and hugged the girl. "Well, good thing Murakumo found you," Chikane said as she pointed to the young colt that was drinking water from the pond. Chikane had been in the barn brushing the horse she had received as a gift from her father, and suddenly it ran away towards the forest and Chikane decided to go after it, even though it was dark. Himeko began to cry into the young girl's chest as she was held tight. "Please don't leave me…" Himeko begged and Chikane shook her head, "I will never leave you Himeko." They slept there that night until the next morning when Chikane took her new friend back towards the mansion in the hill. _

Chikane smiled as she too remembered that night, and asked, "Do you remember what I told you?" Himeko turned to her, "You said you would never leave me."

"Exactly, so don't get mad at Kiba-san or anybody else, because no matter what, I will never leave you." Chikane said, which caused Himeko to blush at her jealousy being discovered, "I didn't-I wasn't" She stuttered but Chikane interrupted her with a kiss. Chikane deepened the kiss and gently pushed Himeko down onto the soft grass. Himeko smiled as Chikane pulled back from the kiss, "I believe you. I'm sorry for my earlier behavior, it's just that recently I've begun to notice that more and more men eye you like a piece of meat." Chikane frowned and laid next to Himeko, "You too Himeko. It's because we are turning eighteen and you know what it means." Himeko sighed and turned away from Chikane, her heart feeling heavy at the realization that she had been trying to hide back. The truth was that in their world, all girls where "on the market" at eighteen, and men were able to ask for their hands in marriage even if the girl didn't want to. As long as the man proved to be worthy by bringing monetary gifts or other forms of achievement, the families usually gave over their daughters quite easily. Chikane laid her hand across Himeko's waist as she buried her face in Himeko's exposed neck, "Don't worry Himeko, we will find a way so that we can stay together okay? I promise that I won't give up without a fight." Himeko relaxed in Chikane's hold, "I won't give up either, because I love you."

Chikane smiled as she turned Himeko so she could kiss her again. As their kisses began to heat up, Chikane said softly onto Himeko's ear, "I will never leave you Himeko."

* * *

"Ojou-sama, Tamako-sama is looking for you." Izumi said as Himeko returned to the mansion, her cheeks flushed with a bright red. "Thank you." Himeko said as she gave Ame's reigns to the girl before going inside. Tamako was sitting in the large living-room couch as she flipped though a book.

"Did you need me mother?" Himeko asked as she entered her mother's view. "Yes Himeko. Where have you been?" Tamako asked rather upset since her daughter had been gone for the whole morning and had skipped lunch. "I was with Chikane-chan," Himeko answered taking a seat across from her mother. Tamako sighed and placed her book away, "Well, I just wanted to inform you that your party tomorrow is all set and that you have nothing to worry about. Your father and I have made sure to invite only the brightest young men so that you can choose wisely."

"Why do I need to choose a groom so soon?! I am too young to marry mother, and with all due respect, I don't appreciate you trying to get rid of me by marrying me off to some stranger." Himeko contended, catching her mother by surprise, which then turned into anger, "Is this what you have learned from Chikane?! That mongrel might have saved you but her influence on you has made you believe such atrocities!" Tamako barked, making Himeko burn with fury, "I would've been dead if it hadn't been for Chikane-chan! So I will not allow you to insult her in such way!"

Mamoru came into the living room after hearing the loud screams from the two women and was enraged to see mother and daughter in such a heated dispute. "Silence both of you!" He said with a loud commanding voice, "I will not tolerate this kind of disrespect towards each other." Tamako looked astounded before retreating from the living room to her room. Himeko began to cry as she felt impotence towards what was going to happen, "Father…" Mamoru walked towards his daughter and caught her in a hug, "It's okay Hime-chan, don't cry…"

But Himeko could not stop crying. Tomorrow, both she and Chikane would turn 18, and that meant the end to her happiness.

* * *

"Aunt Miyako!" Chikane jumped down from Murakumo and dashed towards Miyako who stood with a wide grin beside Girochi. "How's my favorite niece?!" Miyako asked as the bluenette gave her a tight hug. "I'm your only niece!" Chikane exclaimed as she hugged her aunt. Girochi laughed, "What about Tsubasa?"

Chikane and Miyako joined the laughter as Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "So is the princess ready for her birthday tomorrow?" Miyako asked and did not miss the sadness that flashed in Chikane's eyes momentarily before she recovered quickly. "I guess so," Chikane answered and looked around her aunt to see her aunt's caravan that was attached to her horse, "Did you bring me something?"

Miyako smirked, "Well, of course I did!" Chikane grinned as she followed her aunt towards the caravan, "Where is Onoko?" she asked noticing that her aunt's hawk was nowhere in sight. "He's off hunting somewhere." Miyako replied before stepping onto the caravan as Chikane waited outside. A few seconds later, Miyako appeared with a large stone in her hands. "Ano…" Chikane muttered as she tried not to laugh at her aunt's joke, "That's really funny Auntie, but seriously," She said as she looked around Miyako trying to see if she was hiding anything. Miyako looked on incredulously as she held the stone in her hands. "It's a pretty stone…" Chikane started as she saw her aunt seemed to be serious about her gift. The stone was indeed beautiful, it being made out of a swirl of emerald and ruby stone that went around the egg-shaped stone, yet Chikane had seen this illusion made before with a normal stone and thought her aunt was trying to joke with her. "It's not fake Chikane. Take it." Miyako said as she handed the stone to Chikane, who took it reluctantly. "Well, thanks auntie." Chikane said as she smiled, hoping her aunt would not be offended for not believing her earlier. Girochi came up to them and his eyes widened when he saw the stone, "I need to talk to you." He said motioning for Miyako who shrugged, "Okay." Chikane left towards the house and rushed to her room, _'A stone? What good is a stone? I thought she would get me like a sword or something better than this…' _Chikane thought as she placed the stone on a small wooden table. She looked outside to where her father seemed to have engaged in an argument with his sister, being as he was scowling as she took a defiant pose. Chikane could not make what they where saying, but could not keep watching as her mother called her down to the kitchen.

Chikane entered the dining room where her mother was setting up the plates, "Chikane, please go call your father and your aunt inside, we are ready to begin with our dinner." Chikane nodded to her mother before stepping outside, but she did not need to go far since Miyako was already walking towards the house, "Dinner ready?" she asked as her brother followed behind with his brows furrowed. "Yes, and thanks for the gift aunt. It's really pretty." Chikane said as they went inside the house.

Through out dinner, Girochi did not say much as Miyako joked on and on, seemingly having forgotten about their earlier argument. Tsubasa, to nobody's surprise, did not say as he pondered on what he had heard during his father's and aunt's argument. He had gone off to the stable but had heard some of the argument.

"_You can't deny her the right that is hers. I won't allow it." Miyako said with defiance. Girochi's voice rose, "I won't allow you to ruin her life. What do you think you will accomplish by this? She will only be killed." Miyako glared at her brother, "I won't let that happen. She deserves to know who she is and to have it." At that moment, Onoko flew down onto Miyako's leather-covered shoulder. He stared down towards Girochi, "He understands what I mean brother," Miyako continued, "She is the only hope this kingdom has. I will help her along the way, but it is ultimately her destiny." Girochi clenched his fists, "You can't…" Miyako placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, "There is no other way."_

* * *

"Himeko….stop…" Chikane tried rolling to her side as her dream Himeko kept covering her face with kisses. The heavy weight on top of her brought her from her sleep-state as she fluttered her eyes open to find two eyes staring at her. A green eye and a red eye looked straight downwards to her before another slobbering lick came to her. _"Good morning!" _Chikane heard the childish voice inside her head, yet her mind was too busy with the shock of the creature on top of her to register where the foreign voice came from.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"**

Miyako smirked as she stretched on her bed after hearing her niece's scream. "Happy Birthday Chikane." She said before turning to smile towards Onoko who watched silently from the bed post.

"Whe-where did you come from?!" Chikane asked in shock as she jumped from her bed and left the animal on her bed. The creature, which now Chikane could see clearly, appeared to be a wolf cub. Its fur completely black with an emerald eye and a ruby eye. Chikane also noticed it appeared to have some type of collar made completely out of sapphire. _"Don't you know who I am Chikane?" _Chikane looked around to see where the voice came from and realized the pup was looking straight at her with curiosity in it's bi-colored eyes.

"Chikane!" Otoha ran towards her door to go see her daughter after hearing the piercing cry, but was held down by Girochi. "We need to talk." He said with a serious tone. It was time for Otoha to know, and he did not worry about Tsubasa since he had talked to his son the night before after everyone had gone to bed.

"Is that…is that you?" Chikane asked as she pointed to her head, feeling foolish for talking with a dog. _"Of course!" _The voice replied as the pup nodded its head before jumping down from the bed and running towards Chikane. The girl tried moving back but stumbled over her boots and fell. The wolf cub jumped atop of her as it licked her face. _"I'm Koan!" _The voice, which appeared to be masculine, yet young, said as the pup jumped up and down on her stomach. Chikane pushed it off of her quickly, "Koan…what are you?" she asked. Sure, there was magic in her world and everything was possible, but she hadn't heard of animals that spoke onto a person's mind. Much less the kind that just appeared on a person's room overnight.

"_I'm you!" _The wolf pup declared happily, which caused Chikane to stumble to the nearest chair.

'_This is my birthday…A good day…and so far…this is far from that…'_ Chikane thought as she tried to get her mind back on track. This was too much for her. Not only was there a wolf on her room that was talking to her on her mind, but it claimed to be her? What was going on?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think ne? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY for taking so long to update! I just sometimes think people don't care much for this story...and I get sad...and I don't write and update. So yea... sorry about that. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I gave you guys a special treat, hopefully you like! ^_^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki No Miko.**

_**Crystal Princess**_

_Three_

"Happy Birthday Nee-chan!" Nekoko exclaimed loudly as she jumped on her sister's large bed. Himeko's eyes fluttered open in surprise at the sudden weight beside her. "Neko-chan…isn't it a little early?" Himeko asked as she rubbed away the sleep from her eyes.

"But it's your birthday!!!" Nekoko replied enthusiastically as she pulled off the covers from her older sister. "Arigato Neko-chan." Himeko said as she stood from her bed as Nekoko hugged her, "Go shower. Mom said she needs to go over a few things with you for the party tonight."

"Hai. Hai." Himeko replied as she jokingly saluted and left to the bathroom. Nekoko laughed and jumped up from the bed as she dashed off to the kitchen to get a drink. The whole house was in chaos as an endless stream of servants worked their way in and out of the mansion to set everything up for Himeko's eighteenth birthday party.

Tamako was walking around dishing out orders and making sure that every last detail was perfect. She knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to find a suitable husband for her daughter. "Izumi, come here." She called to the servant-girl who was fixing flowers on a large vase, "Yes Tamako-sama?"

"I need you to go to Girochi's ranch and buy some more tulips. We are running out of them and there are still empty vases." Tamako ordered. While Girochi was a farmer, his wife Otoha was a gardener and had her own business of selling the best flowers in town. "Yes ma'am." Izumi replied as she hurried off to the stable where the servant's horses were kept.

-------

"Are you sure?" Chikane asked as Miyako grinned and nodded, "Yes! Just do it!" Miyako watched with amusement as Chikane glanced at her once more before turning away. She flexed her new bow as she aimed towards Onoko who was flying overhead with a make-shift target on his claws. The bow had been a gift from her parents while Tsubasa had given her a new seat for her horse.

'_You can do it Chikane!' _The voice startled Chikane slightly as she lowered her bow and glared at the young pup who was sitting beside her as his tailed wagged excitedly, "Do you mind? I'm still trying to get over the fact that you can talk to me through your thoughts. I can't concentrate if you keep interrupting me."

Miyako laughed as the pup whimpered lowly at the reprimand. Chikane ignored the cub and went back to aiming. The night before, Chikane had rushed into the guest room where her aunt was staying and awoke her with a loud shake. She had demanded to know where the creature had come from since it was clear that it had come out from the stone Miyako had given her. Miyako had explained to her simply that it was a magical creature that she had found on one of her trips outside the kingdom and it had abilities that no other creatures had.

"You need to learn to be more patient Chikane." Miyako said as the bluenette shot the arrow and hit the target in the bulls-eye. "It is difficult to be patient with him," Chikane replied as she threw an irritated look towards the wolf, "He keeps talking and talking and talking! Ever since this morning he wouldn't shut up."

"That's because he wants to get to know you better Chikane." Miyako said extending her hand out as Onoko landed swiftly on her leather-covered arm. Chikane did not reply, choosing instead to walk away to fetch the target that Onoko had dropped. Miyako smiled at the pup who returned the smile with a bark and the wagging of his tail.

"Chikane!" Miyako and Chikane both turned their heads towards the sound of Otoha's voice. "I think your mom is looking for you." Miyako said as they began walking towards the house where Otoha was waving. "Yes Okaasan?" Chikane asked coming up to her mother who was holding a crate of tulips, Miyako had walked slower and stayed behind with Koan and Onoko. "Here, help Izumi-san place this in the horse's cart." Otoha said as she handed her daughter the box. Chikane only nodded and moved towards the horse that was outside.

"Need some help?" Chikane asked when she saw a girl around her age struggling with one of the larger crates. Izumi turned and blushed when she saw the close proximity of the taller girl. "Ye-Yes please." Izumi stuttered nervously as she moved to the side so Chikane could lift the other end of the crate. "Thank you…" Izumi said, trailing off since she didn't know the girl's name. "Chikane. And no problem, that's what I'm here for." Izumi could not help herself as she admired the bluenette's beauty. Never before had she seen such beauty in a person before, and she was sure that if the word perfection were to materialize in a human form, it would be Chikane.

"Thank you anyways Chikane-san," Izumi said watching Chikane place the last crate on the cart. Miyako frowned slightly as she saw the scene from a distance away. Onoko made a soft sound as he turned his head towards Miyako, "Yes Onoko. I see it too." Miyako said petting his head lightly. Koan growled lowly as he too watched. Miyako could see the lust in the girl's eyes as she watched Chikane with infatuation.

"Are these for Himeko's party?" Chikane asked breaking Izumi from her staring. _'Himeko? She must be quite close to Himeko-sama to call her with such familiarity…' _Izumi wondered in surprise. "Yes they are." She answered and Chikane only nodded, "Okay."

"Chikane!" Miyako called, immediately getting Chikane's attention. "I must go. Have a pleasant day." Chikane said before leaving Izumi stunned in her place. She watched as Chikane walked away, her steps steady and confident, as if she knew that even if the earth split open in that second, she would not fall and would keep walking.

"Yes?" Chikane asked approaching her aunt. Koan ran up to her and jumped up placing his paws on her pant leg, "Damn it Koan, you're getting me dirty!" Miyako laughed. It was always entertaining to see the pair interact. While Koan was ready to get to know his master, Chikane wasn't so excited. _'When you find out what he really is to you, I bet it will change your mind.' _She mused inwardly as Onoko made a chirping sound. "Thanks for agreeing." She said to Onoko in a soft whisper before he jumped from her arm into the sky.

-------

"Oogami-sama, we have a lead as to who stole the stone." Sakuma said as he entered the king's office with a scroll in his hand. Kazuki looked up from his desk, his scowl disappearing momentarily, "That is good news. Really good news."

Sakume placed the scroll on the king's desk. Kazuki opened it and a moving image appeared on it. Kazuki could not make out much of it since it was dark, but he could see a shadowy form moving rapidly through the hall as it made its way towards the stone. The angle suddenly changed, and Kazuki's eyes widened when he recognized the form.

The moonlight now shone brightly in the woman's face as she slit open the throat of yet another soldier that happened to get in her way. She approached the stone, but before she could get it, she glance up to the spying stone that was situated on the corner of a column, and seconds after, a large bird attacked it and caused the image to become damaged before completely disappearing.

"Miyako! That bitch!" Kazuki barked in anger as he slammed the scroll down on the desk. Sakuma waited patiently for the king to stop his fit. "I knew that bitch had something to do with this. I always knew she would become a burden to me someday." He growled and turned to Sakuma, "Find her. Do whatever you need to do, and find her. Alive or dead, I don't give a shit."

Sakuma nodded before excusing himself from the King's presence. Kazuki's breathing was hard as he glared at the scroll. _'Damn my father. This is ultimately his fault.' _He concluded as he moved to small counter where he proceeded to serve himself wine.

"I will find you Miyako. I will find you and cut your damn head off!" Kazuki declared as he threw his glass against the wall, the red liquid falling downwards to a small pool on the ground.

-------

The tension in the air was heavy as Himeko and Tamako remained engaged in a glaring contest. "It is my party. I should be able to do as I wish." Himeko emphasized with anger evident in her voice. "I only ask that you spend time with the young men, and not spend your entire party in the company of that girl Chikane." Tamako countered. She knew that Chikane's company was not good for her daughter.

Himeko sighed , "It is impossible to even _attempt _having a civilized conversation with you mother. No matter what, you always end up turning it into an argument over who I will marry, and I can sincerely say that I am tired of it. I won't force my heart to love someone just because you want to."

Tamako's eyes widened in shock as her daughter walked away back towards the party. She had asked Himeko to come with her for a few minutes, away from the crowd of the party, when she noticed that she did not separate from Chikane's side for more than a few minutes when she had to be polite to other guests. Tamako also noticed that whenever a young man would try to approach Himeko and ask to dance, Chikane would give them a glare that was as deathly as the bluenette. Himeko of course, would always refuse every invitation. _'This party was supposed to be for Himeko to find a husband, but that girl is scaring away all of the boys!' _Tamako thought angrily but realized she couldn't risk causing a scene in front of so many guests and end up looking like a fool.

"Everything okay Himeko?" Chikane asked when Himeko returned to her side. She noticed her girlfriend was upset as her brows were furrowed cutely. _'I wish I could just kiss your problems away Himeko.'_

"It's nothing important Chikane-chan. Nothing to worry about." Himeko replied as she met her lover's sky-blue eyes.

Chikane blushed slightly when she saw Himeko's amethyst gaze lower slowly towards her upper body and then lower. Himeko admired blatantly without any remorse. Chikane was wearing a red dress that hugged her body graciously. "Does Himeko like what she sees?" Chikane asked teasingly, hoping to get her lover to blush but failed when Himeko looked up and smiled, "Himeko loves what she sees."

"You're such a tease." Chikane whispered softly before turning her back to Himeko and walking towards a table that was completely covered in white decorated fabrics. Himeko followed and took a seat next to Chikane, both seating facing the party with their back to the wall. Himeko realized that whatever she did under the table would be hidden from the view of the guests.

Chikane looked around boringly before jumping slightly when she felt Himeko's warm hand trailing up her thigh. "Hi-Himeko…What are you doing?" Chikane asked in shock as her breathing became hard and she grasped the sides of the chair. "I don't know Chikane-chan, what does it look like I'm doing?" Himeko asked with a smirk, her hand massaging the soft flesh she encountered on her journey, "Or rather…what does it _feel _like I'm doing?"

Cristal blue eyes tried glaring at her lover but were unable to when the warm hand traveled even further up and tugged at the bluenette's underwear. "Pl-please. Stop Himeko…" Chikane's voice was uncharacteristically soft and high. She glanced down and saw the bulge of Himeko's hand on her private area. Well, not so private anymore since Himeko seemed to enjoy torturing her lover in public. Himeko began to run Chikane through her silk underwear, "Do you really want me to stop?" Himeko asked as she looked up to see her lover's cheeks flushed and her breathing coming in short gasps.

Himeko smirked when no response came and proceeded to pick up her speed, but before she could go on with her plan, the blue-haired servant girl, Izumi, appeared in front of the table. Her eyes darted curiously from Himeko's grinning face to Chikane's flushed one, unaware of what was going on underneath their side of the table. "Himeko-sama, your mother wishes to see you immediately." Izumi announced. Himeko frowned and quickly removed her hand from between Chikane's thighs. "I'm coming." Himeko responded before turning to Chikane, "I'll be right back Chikane-chan." Chikane looked up and glared at Himeko who only grinned before walking away behind Izumi who would lead her to Tamako.

After Himeko disappeared from sight, Chikane was finally able to bring her breathing back to normal. _'You are soooo going to pay Himeko. I don't care if it's your birthday or not. I will have my revenge.' _Chikane decided as she stood up slowly from her seat. She was now all hot and bothered, and did not take that lightly.

Chikane looked up when she spotted Tamako dragging Himeko towards the top the first flight of stairs where Tamako had a clear view of all the guests. She cleared her throat and called for the attention of all of those in the party.

"Thank you very much to all of you who graced my family with your presence tonight. Tonight is my Himeko's eighteenth birthday and as any mother, I want the best for my daughter and for her future." Tamako began her speech, Himeko growing nervous at her side. "I want to make a formal announcement and welcome Prince Souma to our town and to our humble home!"

The crowd erupted in a cheer as the prince stepped out of the crowd and walked towards Tamako and Himeko. Chikane's brows furrowed. When did he get here? Why didn't she see him before? _'Perhaps I was too busy being pleasured by Himeko?' _Her mind told her but she was too mad to pay attention. The cause of her anger was the prince's proximity to Himeko.

He smiled widely at Himeko, "You look lovely Himeko." Souma had begged his father to let him accompany one of the small armies that was being sent in search of the thieve. He was by luck, or more like his orders, sent to this town where he knew Himeko resided. He had seen the girl before, during trips her family took to the capital, and he had felt mesmerized by her beauty. Upon hearing the girl's eighteen birthday party was being held, he took no time to make his appearance. Tamako smiled proudly as the prince took her daughter's hand and kissed it lightly. She was too busy thinking how lucky her daughter was to have caught the prince's eye to see Himeko shudder at the touch. Souma merely ignored it.

Tamako allowed the guests to resume the festivity as she watched her daughter being led, well dragged actually but Tamako didn't see that, to the dance floor. Chikane also saw this and glared at the insolent boy who had dared placed his dirty hands on Himeko's slim waist. That was _her _waist.

Himeko felt extremely uncomfortable in the prince's hold but knew better than to be rude to the King-to-be. Her own life depended on it. "So Himeko, have you found a suitable husband among those in your party?" Souma asked casually as he led Himeko in the dance. "I have not. I am not really looking." Himeko responded, hoping the prince would get her message. "I see, well thank the gods above I'm here then." Himeko fought hard not to roll her eyes. This boy was _very_ full of himself.

As soon as the dance ended, Himeko unlatched herself from the prince, "Excuse me Prince Souma, I hope you enjoy your stay but I have matters to attend." Souma only nodded politely before Himeko turned and walked away.

Himeko glanced around worriedly when she was unable to spot Chikane. Had she seen them? _'Well duh Himeko. EVERYONE saw you dancing with Mr. I'm-Souma-the-prince-and-I'm-so-cool-and-pretty!' _She mused to herself with a frown. Where did Chikane go? Walking past the large patio doors, she yelped in surprised when a strong hand pulled her outside and covered her mouth rapidly.

Chikane glanced towards the inside and was relieved that no one saw or heard Himeko. Himeko's amethyst eyes were wide in shock but quickly relaxed upon seeing who her kidnapper was. Chikane removed her hand from Himeko's mouth, "Did you have fun dancing with Souma the jerk?"

"Not at all. That boy is so full of himself." Himeko responded as she wrapped her arms around Chikane. They were both standing outside in the garden, in a dark secluded area, so she was not worried that they would get caught. "But I was worried you'd left."

Chikane huffed, "Like I'm going to leave you alone for that egomaniac to take you. Not in a million years Himeko." She leaned to capture Himeko's lips with her own. The kiss that was mean to be chaste was soon turned into a passionate dance between their tongues as they struggled for dominance. Not surprisingly, Himeko won as Chikane moaned. Chikane pulled back momentarily, "I'm sorry Miss Himeko Kurusugawa, but you're stuck with me."

Himeko smiled, "And that's how I like it." Chikane pulled Himeko into another kiss, their mouths hungry for each other as they tried to show how much they wanted and needed each other through their kiss. As their kisses grew passionate and lustful, they were unaware of a gasp that sounded near them.

Izumi could not believe her eyes. She had been sent to look for Himeko, and just as she was about **to** give up, she decided to take a break outside in the cool air. Never had she expected to find what she did. Chikane had Himeko against the wall, Himeko's arms around the bluenette's neck as they kissed passionately.

"Hi-Himeko-sama…" Izumi called out in a shaky voice. Chikane instantly pulled back and found the servant girl staring at them in shock. Himeko glared at the girl for interrupting her before realizing that they had been found out. "Izumi. Wha-what are you doing here?" She asked lamely. She didn't know what else to ask. Izumi watched the terror in her master's face and a smug smile made its way into her own face. She knew that she now held the upper hand. Now realizing what exactly she had walked in into, she grew angry and jealous to know that a stupid girl like Himeko not only had the prince after her, but also the most beautiful girl of the entire kingdom was in love with her.

-------

"Miyako!" Girochi called out as he stormed into his house and found his sister sitting in front of the fireplace with Onoko beside her.

"What is it?" Miyako asked noticing the worry in her brother's eyes. "They're here. The King's guards are in town and they're looking for you. They don't know you're here yet but I am sure the King has given them orders to find you no matter what. Even if they have to go through every single house to find you." Girochi informed his sister. He had been in town and later in the evening had seen a large group of soldiers marching into town and handing out posters with a portrait of Miyako on it.

The words that scared Girochi the most were the ones listed on the bottom: "Wanted: Dead or Alive."

Miyako frowned as she stood up. "I need to get going then." The dark-skinned woman then turned to Otoha who had just entered the living room, "Chikane needs to come with me."

The cup with tea that Otoha had been holding in her hands crashed to the ground as her hands suddenly felt extremely week. "No…yo-you can't take away my daughter…not yet." Girochi walked closer to his wife and engulfed her in a hug. "You knew this day would come Otoha," He murmured as she began to sob in his arms, "Miyako will take good care of her. This is not only for Chikane's own good, but the entire Kingdom as a whole."

Otoha pulled back from her husband's arms and turned to Miyako, "Please Miyako…please take good care of my Chikane." Miyako nodded before walking away to begin her packing.

-------

"What do you want Izumi?" Chikane demanded as she glared at the servant girl whose smug smile began to tick Chikane off. Himeko stayed silent as she watched her slave look at them carefully, and she did notice Izumi's lustful eyes when she set eyes on Chikane.

"What do I want?" Izumi asked as she placed her index finger underneath her chin and looked up to the shining stars. She had to think fast. She could ask for money, but it was unlikely Himeko had much of her own savings, and Chikane was out of the question since she was only the daughter of a farmer. Izumi once again let her eyes roam Chikane's figure up and down, finding pleasure in seeing Himeko through the corner of her eye, and noting the girl's hands were balled up in fists to her sides.

"I want you Chikane." She said as she extended her arm and pointed to Chikane, who immediately tensed up rigidly next to Himeko. Izumi smirked. This was a great idea after all. She knew from the beginning that she had zero chances of being with Chikane, but now that she knew that the beauty was with Himeko, her chances went to the negatives. _'But this is my opportunity.' _She thought smugly.

Himeko wanted to rip her slave in pieces. And then rip those pieces into smaller ones. How _dare _she even suggest something like that? Himeko turned her gaze to Chikane and saw that the girl's expression was one of…resignation.

Chikane diverted her attention from the smirking Izumi to worried and angry, _very _angry Himeko. "Himeko…" She said softly running a hand down her blonde mane, "I…If she tell's your mother, your life will be ruined…I can't allow that to happen." Himeko immediately pulled back, "No. I won't let you."

Izumi felt like jumping up and down like a giddy little girl. She was getting what she wanted! Chikane shot Izumi a short glare before turning back to Himeko and grabbing her hand, pulled her close, "Himeko. You know I love you, don't you trust me?"

"I do…I trust you Chikane," Himeko said, her amethyst eyes locking with Chikane's sapphire orbs, "I trust you with my own life, it's just that I don't trust her."

Izumi laughed maniacally after hearing Himeko, "Please Himeko-_sama_," Himeko noticed her title was said jokingly, but Izumi continued, "You don't have to trust me. I am sure that once your girlfriend has a taste of what a real woman can do, she won't even want to go back with you anyway."

Chikane did not have time to take a hold of Himeko when suddenly the blonde girl was straddling Izumi on the floor as she punched her. Izumi tried to scream as she tried to cover her face from the girl's wild hits that seemed to be getting her point across.

'_Where is that Izumi girl? I thought I told her to bring me my daughter!' _Tamako fumed as she walked around looking for her daughter and the slave girl. Nearing the patio doors, she heard a muffled scream and quickly rushed outside to find Himeko beating the slave girl wildly.

Chikane hurried to Himeko's side after getting over the shock and pulled her off Izumi, not noticing Tamako. Himeko struggled against Chikane who had her arms wrapped around her tightly. "Let me go!" Himeko called out as she glared at Izumi who began to stand up, wiping her hand across her busted lip. "Himeko! What is the meaning of this?!" Tamako had made sure to close the doors leading to the patio, and was now standing between them and Izumi, glaring and waiting for an answer.

Izumi did not skip a beat as she pointed to the pair across from her, "I caught Himeko and Chikane kissing out here. I tried to go tell you but your daughter stopped me!"

Tamako's eyes widened in shock and horror. She turned to Himeko whose expression showed fear. "Is-Is that…true?" Chikane stepped forward, ready to try to convince Tamako that it was all a lie, but Himeko pulled her towards her as their hands became clasped together, "Yes mother. I love Chikane and I won't let you do anything about it. I won't marry any of those man inside. It is just not happening. I am ready to spend my life with Chikane, and only her."

Tamako closed the distance between her and her daughter in quick strides as she raised her hand and attempted to slap Himeko, but was unable to when Chikane stepped in front of Himeko, "You need to calm down Tamako, I won't let you hurt Himeko." Tamako's brows furrowed and she slapped Chikane instead.

Himeko gasped and Chikane did not even flinch. She could feel her cheek stinging but she ignored it. "Leave my house this instant." Tamako ordered thought gritted teeth. "You have turned my daughter into an abomination like yourself. I don't care if you saved my daughter years ago, now I believe that it would've been better if I had found my daughter's corpse in the forest than finding this now."

Himeko could not hold her tears at her mother's painful words. Even Chikane, and Izumi, could not believe Tamako would say something as hurtful to her own daughter. Tamako then turned her icy glare on Chikane, "You better leave before I call the guards to take you. You have no business here any longer. I had sent for my daughter so she could be there at the announcement the Prince wants to make. He has asked for Himeko's hand in marriage, and I have of course granted it."

"You cant…" Chikane muttered, her head feeling dizzy. It was too much too fast. "I can and I did. Now leave immediately."

Himeko did not wait for Chikane to leave as she ran inside the mansion towards her room, not wanting to see anyone else. Chikane glared daggers one last time at Izumi and Tamako before leaving. Her horse was waiting for her and soon, she disappeared into the darkness of the night.

-------

Miyako and Girochi both bolted from their seats when the front door was opened and closed softly. Chikane's footsteps seemed dragged as she walked towards the staircase before she stopped in her tracks to see her mother seating on the couch, looking up at her sadly. Her father and aunt were standing up and looking at her expectantly.

"Chikane, come here. We need to talk." Girochi commanded softly as he took a seat beside Otoha once more. Chikane followed her father's order and took a seat next to Miyako.

"Listen Chikane, I don't have time to explain anything right now since time is limited, but all you need to know right now is that you need to pack your stuff and leave with me. Tonight." Miyako waited to see Chikane's response but Chikane only kept her head down.

'_It doesn't seem like she is giving me a choice…' _Chikane's mind felt hazy after the confrontation with Izumi and then with Tamako. _'Perhaps this is a sign that I should move on. Himeko will be marrying that arrogant boy and there is nothing I can do to stop it…even though I love Himeko…perhaps with the distance it will be easier for me. I always knew that our love had no future, yet I took the risk and continued it. Now this is the price I have to pay.' _

Koan ran up to Chikane and laid beside her feet, knowing that his master was busy thinking and it was a bad idea to interrupt her.

Chikane lightly graced the cub's head with her finger before looking up to Miyako. "I'll begin packing."

-------

Koan jumped up on Chikane's bed as the bluenette finished packing and settled on the bed beside him. She was beginning to feel tired as the adrenaline from earlier began to wear off.

"_So are we leaving now?" _Koan asked as he sidled up next to his master. "Yes. I'm done so we better get going." Chikane answered as she petted the dark creature and stood up. Koan followed quickly behind.

After saying her goodbyes to both her parents and Tsubasa, Chikane placed her stuff on Miyako's caravan as Koan jumped inside and settle beside his master's belongings. Chikane walked towards Murakumo whom she would be riding through the trip and was about to mount when she heard the distinctive sound of a horse approaching.

Miyako felt nervous, thinking it was the royal guard, but soon realized it was only one horse, not a large group. Chikane turned and found Himeko riding atop Ame towards them. As soon as she was close enough, Himeko stopped the horse and ran towards Chikane.

Himeko caught the taller girl in a hug, "Chikane, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for leaving you like that." Chikane pulled back slightly to face Himeko, "What are you doing here? How did you get out?"

"I told you nothing could keep us apart Chikane." Himeko responded and then took in her surroundings. "Are-are you leaving?" She asked shakily. Had she made Chikane so angry that she was leaving her?

"I have to go with my aunt Miyako. I have no choice. I'm sorry Himeko." Chikane answered honestly as a tear ran down her cheek. Koan, who had seen Himeko arrive, came up beside the pair and tapped Himeko with his cold nose, _"Why doesn't she come with us? It will be more fun!" _

Chikane glanced to her aunt who smiled knowingly before snapping her fingers, "Hurry Chikane, we don't have all night." Chikane nodded and turned back to Himeko, "Please come with me. If we have a chance for our love to survive, this is it. Otherwise you will have to marry the prince, and everything we have will have meant nothing."

Himeko did not need to think it twice. She was not sure where they were going or what would happen, but if she could be with Chikane, whatever happened was worth it.

"Yes Chikane. Please take me with you and never let me go."

* * *

**A/N: So what did ya think? Like? I hope you enjoyed seeing Chikane being teased lol. I know usually Himeko is the one falling victim to Chikane's wandering hands, but this time I was feeling nice and made Himeko have some fun. I hope you liked it. And please review if you liked it, or if you have any suggestion or anything. I know I've said it a million times before, or a few times, but reviews really do help authors write and update faster. Any author you ask will agree with me...unless they are weird and don't like reviews. Then you might want to ignore that lol. But anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter, I personally had a lot of fun writing it lol :P **

**Well, until next time! And please review ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! This chapter turned out longer than I expected lol. I hope you guys like it and forgive me for the long wait. We have a special appearance from one of my favorite couples ever! You'll see who! ****I decided to update today since my birthday is July 11! So its a happy birthday gift for me! lol **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki No Miko. **

_**Crystal Princess**_

_Four_

"Let's camp here." Miyako announced as she brought her caravan to a stop alongside a small pond in a secluded area of the deep woods. Chikane dismounted Murakumo and Koan was quickly at her side, his tail wagging happily as usual. "Aunt Miyako, why are we camping during the day?" She asked as she tried kicking the pup away without success since it always came back.

"Well…" Miyako knew she couldn't hide it forever, "I am currently wanted dead or alive by the King and his guards are looking for me so the safest way to travel will be during the night, and we will be safe to rest during the day in areas like these where we won't be found." Chikane was completely shocked, "Wanted dead or alive? What did you do?"

Miyako smirked, "Oh nothing, let's just say that the King and I have always had our issues, and he thinks that by getting rid of me he will be rid of all his problems. But that could not be further from the truth." Seeing that her bluenette niece was getting ready to bombard her with questions, she decided to end it there, "Right now we have to all work together to arrive to a town along the port where we will be safe for the time being. The guards will never find us there, and I have some friends that will become very helpful for my mission." Chikane was still confused, but Miyako did not give her a chance to ask any more as she jumped on the back of her caravan. They had traveled all night and morning, and now it was close to midday.

Himeko came up beside Chikane, and although she had heard Miyako's revelation, decided against asking questions. Miyako poked her head from inside the caravan, "If you girls wanna rest inside here you are welcomed to, but just no funny business okay? You can also sleep outside or whatever."

"I don't think I can sleep right now actually," Chikane admitted, "I think I'm going to take a walk." Miyako shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, just don't go far or you will put us all in danger of being found." Chikane nodded before Miyako once again disappeared inside to sleep.

"You can join me if you wish or stay to rest," Chikane said turning to Himeko, "It's up to you." Himeko smiled softly, "I'm not really tired either, so I think I'll join you." Koan rubbed Himeko's leg playfully, "_I like Himeko-chan!"_

Chikane glared at the pup, "Himeko-chan? Who gave you permission to address her with such familiarity? You don't even know her." Koan whimpered under the glare, _"I do know her. I love her because she loves Chikane!" _

Himeko watched with curiosity as her girlfriend "talked" and seemed to be arguing with the puppy. Himeko had not asked about the pup since she had only glanced at it momentarily when Chikane was about to leave, and it had stayed on the caravan during their trip so far. "I didn't know you had a puppy Chikane-chan. He's so cute!"

The glare directed to Koan increased its intensity as Chikane watched Himeko lean down to pet the cub who barked happily and licked Himeko's hand. "He isn't cute. He's annoying." Chikane informed Himeko, but her girlfriend was not deterred from playing with Koan.

Chikane huffed, "Fine, if you want to stay and play with him then I will go ahead and walk alone." Himeko looked up to see Chikane beginning to walk away slowly, and Himeko noticed just how _slowly _Chikane was walking. Himeko smiled, "Come on puppy, let's go catch up to Chikane-chan before she runs away without us okay?"

Koan barked in agreement and began running off to Chikane who was not far away. Himeko caught up and slipped her hand into Chikane's, intertwining their fingers as they walked side-by-side. Chikane tried hiding her smile without success, but Himeko knew better than to bring up Chikane's cuteness when the girl in question was supposedly "mad." As they walked beside the pond, something occurred to Chikane, "Himeko, how exactly where you able to leave without your mother stopping you?"

"Well, I knew that going head-on against her would not get me anywhere, more problems if anything, so I decided to escape without her noticing." Himeko explained, "My sister Neko-chan helped me, and I'm sure that without her help I wouldn't have made it."

Himeko went on to explain how Nekoko had distracted the servants that had been ordered to guard Himeko's door so that she wouldn't attempt anything, her mother knowing that her daughter was capable of anything in her "rebellious streak." Nekoko had been sad to see her sister leave, but she knew that Himeko's chance at happiness was with Chikane, and that if she stayed she would be forced to marry the Prince and she would live a miserable life.

"Well, next time I see Nekoko I better thank her then. It is thanks to her that you are here with me now." Chikane's words were spoken softly as she leaned close to Himeko, both now laying on the ground beside the pond. Himeko smiled and could sense Chikane leaning closer to kiss her, but Chikane pulled back abruptly when Onoko came swooping down and dropped a fish-head on Chikane's lap. Chikane glared at the bird as Koan, sensing his master's anger, barked as well but Onoko just flew back towards their camp.

"I'm guessing Miyako-san wants us to come back. I doubt her bird could cut up the head of a fish so precisely like this," Himeko commented as she took the fish-head away from Chikane's lap as the bluenette tried hard to not puke. "I guess so, but he shouldn't have. My aunt Miyako knows how much I hate dead things like that. Fish in particular. They gross me out with their beady sunken eyes."

Himeko laughed, "Really? Not even I knew that." Chikane turned her glare on Himeko, "It isn't funny. And in case you're wondering, _that_ is why I don't tell you stuff like that." Himeko's laughter ceased as Chikane stood up and began walking back to camp, "Wait, I didn't mean to offend you Chikane-chan!"

Chikane did not stop and continued stalking back to camp. She hated when people knew her weaknesses, and although she knew she was the one wrong in this situation, since she knew she could trust Himeko, she still felt too exposed and vulnerable. _"You are being very mean to Himeko-chan, she wasn't mean to you but you are being very mean to her!" _Koan's voice rang in her mind as the pup stayed back to walk alongside Himeko who decided to give Chikane her own space.

Miyako looked up to see Chikane walking a few paces ahead of Himeko who looked rather down as Koan kept her company. _"Young love, always so easy to slip up. And specially with a girlfriend like Chikane. I_

_feel lots of sympathy for Himeko. She has it pretty hard." _Onoko chirped in agreement to his owner's thoughts. "Well, you guys sure took your time. I'm all rested and ready to go soon, but we should eat before we leave." Miyako said as the two girls arrived to where she was cooking fish on top of a stone. Himeko noticed that Miyako had not used a normal fire and instead had the fish on top of a smooth stone that shined brightly from inside.

"Miyako-san, may I ask how you're cooking those fish?" Himeko asked curiously, making Miyako grin, "I figured that lighting a fire would cause smoke that could give away our location, so I used some simple magic to produce a heat force from within this stone so that it would cook our fish. Kind of like a grill of sorts."

"Oh, that's definitely a smart idea." Himeko said cheerily, trying to forget that Chikane was upset with her. Miyako handed both girls their grilled fish and also gave Koan and Onoko their shares. "It's not much but it will get us by. Onoko caught these from the pond while you guys were busily wasting away a few hours." Miyako commented while petting her hawk softly. The sun was setting as they ate their meal mostly in silence that was only broken when Miyako spoke up or Himeko answered one of Miyako's questions politely.

After the meal, Miyako instructed them to finish preparing to leave. As Chikane secured the saddle on Murakumo, Himeko approached her, "Chikane-chan, are you still upset with me?" Chikane sighed and turned to Himeko, "No Himeko, I wasn't really upset with you. I guess it's just that perhaps I'm a bit insecure or something…but it's not important anymore."

Before Chikane turned to mount Murakumo, Himeko caught her in a hug, "Chikane-chan, you don't need to be insecure about anything okay? I want you to be open with me and tell me anything and everything that is on that beautiful mind of yours. Please."

Chikane returned the hug, "Thank you Himeko."

"I'm sorry to interrupt ladies, but we have to get going if we want to keep from getting skinned alive by the lovely King." Miyako said to the two younger woman who quickly obeyed and mounted their horses. Their trip quickly resumed as they traveled through the quiet night towards the place that would be their sanctuary until it was time for Miyako to fulfill her mission.

The hours passed slowly as the only sound they could hear were the rhythmical sounds from the horses as they followed alongside Miyako's caravan and the sounds of the night that guarded them from being heard by unfriendly ears.

Koan rested peacefully on the caravan floor beside one of Miyako's bags but his peace was disturbed when his highly sensitive ears caught something from outside. _"Chikane, I hear something weird from the outside." _Koan could sense his master's annoyance as Chikane answered through her thoughts, _"Shut up Koan, it's probably an animal or something. Don't make a big deal out of it."_

Once it was closer, Onoko was able to hear it as well and left Miyako's side to see what was coming towards them. As soon as Onoko saw them, he told Miyako. "Chikane, Himeko, there seems to be a group of thieves ahead of us." Miyako informed the two girls as she stopped the caravan, but she knew the thieves had already spotted them.

"Thieves?" Himeko asked confusedly. "Yes, groups of criminals who set up roadblocks to prevent travelers from crossing without them stripping them from any valuables they carry." Miyako explained as she thought of the best course of action. Before Miyako could come up with anything though, they heard the distinct sounds of horses stomping towards them.

"Himeko and Chikane, quickly jump into the caravan, I'll take care of them." Miyako instructed in a hurried voice knowing that they had only seconds to spare. Chikane did not hesitate and pulled Himeko into the back of the caravan. The sounds of the bandits were now upon them as Chikane heard Miyako trying to negotiate, "Himeko, I need to help my aunt. You need to stay here with Koan." Himeko panicked as she saw Chikane grabbing her bow and arrows, "Chikane-chan, don't leave please." Koan growled when he heard the distinct sound of metal clashing, meaning Miyako had engaged the thieves.

Chikane heard it as well, and turned to Himeko, their eyes locked on each other, "You need to trust me Himeko." Himeko nodded, her mouth suddenly very dry as she saw Chikane jump out into the night. Koan was ordered by Chikane to stay behind and protect Himeko, and although he wanted to aid his master, he had to follow her orders no matter what.

Outside, Chikane quickly made her way in the dark and spotted Miyako fighting one of the bandits with a dagger on each hand, and noted how skillful her aunt was. Looking around, she noticed that another bandit was already looking through Ame's packs while another one searched through Murakumo's. Chikane froze in shock when she felt the sharp tip of a sword pressed to her back.

"Don't move unless you want my sword to go through your back and into your heart." A feminine voice warned Chikane who swallowed hard, knowing her bow and arrows would not be a match for the sword pointed to her back. _'I should've grabbed something better for close-range combat.' _She thought as she waited for the bandit to speak. "Drop your weapons." The bandit ordered with a light push of the sword, not hard enough to pierce into Chikane's skin, but hard enough to go through her leather vest. Chikane did as ordered and raised her hands, "Don't hurt us. We do not carry anything valuable."

The bandit chuckled, causing Chikane to shiver upon finding the chuckle to be extremely familiar but was unable to recognize it as the bandit spoke again, "Let us be the ones to judge what is valuable and what's not." Chikane's assumptions of only one bandit behind her were wrong when another one walked up next to her and picked up the weapons she had just dropped. The bandit's face was hidden behind a black cloak just like the other bandits Chikane had seen upfront with Miyako and the horses.

"Kouya darling, please check to see if there is anyone on the caravan. I wouldn't want them to surprise us." The bandit behind Chikane spoke, her voice sweet to the other bandit who only hummed in response before moving to the caravan. Chikane's hands balled into fists as she tried to find a way to get out of the situation and save Himeko without getting herself killed.

Koan barked and growled at the bandit who opened up the flap of the caravan and saw Himeko staring with wide and fearful eyes. Koan crouched down to a defensive position determined to kill whoever approached Himeko, following Chikane's orders of protecting the brunette. Upon spotting the furious beast who stood before the girl, the bandit quickly retreated and stumbled to the ground accidentally, letting out a surprised yelp.

Chikane felt the sword tip leave her back as the bandit turned and made her way to help her fallen comrade. Chikane took this chance to run towards the caravan and realized that Koan seemed to have grown to be even larger than the size of a full-grown wolf and was now towering over the two bandits as one of them, who Chikane recalled was called Kouya, was trying to get up but seemed unable to, even though her partner tried to help her.

"Kouya, quickly get up!" The bandit called but was unable to realize that Kouya was trapped in Koan's eyes. The large wolf was now stalking towards them, teeth barred, and keeping Kouya under his mental chains. _"Koan what happened to you?" _Chikane asked confused, not sure what had happened to the pup she had left on the caravan. _"I had to protect Himeko. Chikane's orders." _The voice that replied to her mind was no longer the playful voice of the cub, but was now much more mature and deep. His collar was now gone and instead, smaller versions of the sapphire collar were now on each of his massive paws.

Preparing to strike, Koan released the bandit who quickly screamed in fear, "Yamato! Run!"

Time seemed to freeze.

The bandit's words registered in Chikane's minds as her memories came swarming back to her in a rapid rush.

"_My name is Yamato Nakano!" The little girl exclaimed as she held her hand out to the young Chikane who was reluctant to take it. Yamato looked curiously to her new friend before engulfing the taller girl in a hug, "We'll be friends forever!" _

"KOAN, STOP!" Chikane shouted a second before Koan launched on the pair of bandits. Koan turned to his master and lowered his head awaiting new orders. Chikane turned to the bandits, "Yamato is that…is that you?"

Seconds passed in silence between them before the bandit spoke, "Chi-Chikane?"

A smile spread on Chikane's lips as she rushed to the girl and engulfed her in a hug, "I thought you were dead Yamato!" Tears prickled the corner of Chikane's eyes as the shorter girl returned the hug, "I can't believe it's really you Chikane!"

As a young child, before Himeko came into Chikane's life, the bluenette had met Yamato in town when the young girl moved in with her family to a farm neighboring Chikane's. The two girls had become great friends throughout the years until one night Yamato's farm was caught in a horrible fire and her entire family had died in it. Yamato was also thought to have died on the fire alongside her family and Chikane had lost her best friend. Until now.

"Yamato, what happened? Where have you been? What happened in that fire? How are you still alive?" The questions from Chikane were endless as she and Yamato pulled back to face each other. "We'll talk later okay?" Yamato said before turning to Kouya, "Go order the men to stop the attack." Kouya nodded before leaving quickly, leaving Yamato to turn once more to her old friend, "Please forgive us. I didn't know it was you. Now please come back with us so that we may talk and catch up ne'? ."

Chikane nodded before pulling Yamato into another hug, "I still can't believe it really is you Yamato!"

Himeko watched as her girlfriend, who was one to hardly ever show any interest in physical contact with others beside Himeko, now seeming to not be able to get enough of the stranger who seconds before was trying to kill them. Koan, sitting on Himeko's side, had now returned to his "cub-form" upon sensing his master's relief and knowing that the danger was gone. Himeko turned to Koan, her head swirling in confusion. She had seen Koan transform right before her, the small puppy suddenly being engulfed in blue flames before transforming in the large beast that had almost ripped the bandits into pieces. She was now sure that Koan was no usual puppy as she had thought.

Kouya returned with Miyako at her side, "Well, well. So it is indeed Miss Yamato huh'?" Miyako had met the young girl during her trips to her brother's house and remembered how eagerly Chikane always seemed to leave the house to go play with her friend. "Aunt Miyako! It is so great to see you again!" Yamato greeted as she moved to hug the dark-skinned woman. Miyako laughed as she returned the hug, not minding at all the lack of formality from Yamato since the young girl had always called her aunt like Chikane.

"You better be glad I like you kid and I'm willing to let this one slide. Your men are quite skilled, be glad I only injured one or two and I didn't kill them." Miyako said as she placed her daggers away. "Thanks Aunt Miyako for not killing them and sorry about this. Would you guys please accompany us back to our camp where we can have a proper conversation and introductions?" Yamato asked, glancing to Himeko as she said the last part. "That would be great, you have lots to explain young lady." Miyako said, not worried that they would be found by the guards at Yamato's camp. Judging by Yamato's _profession_, she guessed that their camp was well hidden from being found by the guards.

Their trip was surprisingly short as the camp was actually hidden inside a massive cave in one of the nearby mountains. During the short journey there, Chikane had explained to Himeko that Yamato had been an old friend from her childhood and did not say more as she went on to ride Murakumo alongside Yamato. Chikane seemed to have even forgotten about Koan's sudden transformation, deciding to ask later about it to her aunt Miyako and taking it as just another of the weird creature's facets.

Once at the camp, Yamato had invited them to her tent, which was by far the largest of the entire camp since she was the leader. They all sat on a makeshift "living room" that was furnished with extremely fancy couches and other furniture that seemed out of place in a mountain cave. Chikane assumed that Yamato had stole them from some merchant that happened to travel on the wrong road.

"So this is my humble home," Yamato said as they were finally situated in the "living room" section of her tent. "First introductions," Yamato extended her hand towards Kouya who was seated next to her, "Chikane, this is my girlfriend Kouya Sakagami." Chikane smiled to the girl whose cheeks were tinted lightly, "And Kouya," Yamato continued, "That is my dear friend from childhood, Chikane. I met her when we were both young kids."

"Pleasure to meet you Kouya-san, I feel sympathy for you if you have to keep Yamato under control. I know what a wild kid she is." Chikane joked, causing Kouya to nod with a smile and Yamato to laugh, "Right, and who is that lovely lady on your side Chikane?"

Chikane smiled and turned slightly to Himeko, "This is Himeko Kurusugawa, my girlfriend." Himeko smiled shyly to Yamato and Kouya, "Nice to meet you."

Miyako decided to introduce herself to Kouya, "And I am Miyako, the _awesomest _aunt you'll ever meet right girls?" She asked as she turned to both Yamato and Chikane, who both nodded eagerly. "Nice to meet you Miyako-san." Kouya replied back shyly. Miyako realized that the black-haired girl was very similar to Himeko, both very polite and shy. Nothing like Yamato she mused inwardly.

"So now tell me what happened Yamato. Everyone thought you were dead." Chikane said and the mood rapidly darkened. "Well…" Yamato was unsure where to begin, but she knew that Chikane deserved the right to know what had occurred that horrible night. "Turns out, my whole life was a big fiasco."

Chikane's eyes widened in shock, Yamato's tone was bitter and angry, "What do you mean?"

"The family that you met and thought were my family really weren't. It was all a big lie. It turned out that there was a woman named Nagisa who traveled the country looking for orphaned children to take in for her own sick purposes. She would take them and place them in "foster" homes where another family would raise the kid for some years since she usually found orphaned babies and she lacked the time and patience to care for a baby. She would pay the family and take the child back after a few years to use in her sick magical research and also for her group of trained assassins that she herself trained to work as mercenaries, which is how she made enough money for her research on dark magic." Yamato held Kouya's hand tightly, as if it were her lifeline as she continued with her story.

"Once it came time for me to go with her, my family did not want me to go. They tried buying me from Nagisa but it was never enough for Nagisa. I might've been young but I remember that night clearly. My mother, or should I say my "foster mother," tried everything but only achieved in angering Nagisa when my father and brother decided to block Nagisa from entering the house. That night as we slept, the house caught on flames that Nagisa herself summoned and as the house burned down with my family in it, Nagisa managed to get me out. Sometimes as I sleep I still have nightmares where I can hear my family screaming in agony as they burned. Specially my mother, her screams are the loudest in my dreams every time."

Silence was heavy in the room, nobody daring interrupt the girl as she went on.

"Nagisa took me to her hideout where she kept hundred of kids on cages like wild animals, which is what most of them had been turned into. The older ones who had been there for longer acted like rabid animals, some of them had grotesque mutations and were no longer human. The crying was endless in that horrible place, and the screams of pain continuous. She would use kids to test magic and other research that the king ordered her to. The king even funded her project on training some of the children into becoming assassins that would work as mercenaries for the King and kill whoever he wished to get rid of without making a big mess. I dare say that luckily, Nagisa picked me to join the mercenaries project and spared me from the horrible death that awaited me in her research lab like the many others who were not so lucky. I say the word "luckily" without much enthusiasm because the mercenaries project was a hell in itself. Many children died during the training if they were not strong enough to make it, some dying from the pain Nagisa inflicted through floggings or just from pure exhaustion or starvation." As Yamato spoke, Kouya could picture her lover's back that was marked with scars from said floggings that she herself did not lack as well.

"The training lasted many years, where I also met Kouya," Yamato glanced at Kouya with love in her eyes before returning to her story, "Kouya was part of the mercenaries project but joined later on when Nagisa killed her family and kidnapped her after seeing her potential in her hometown's local swordsman tournament which Kouya won. I believe that is where Nagisa went wrong. Kouya wasn't as young as all the other kids were when she first brought us. As I got to know Kouya and fell in love with her, I realized I had a reason to live once more and I decided that I needed to find a way to escape from Nagisa if I ever wished to be together with Kouya since Nagisa would never allow us to be together. Kouya was her "star student," as she liked to call her, and she wanted her for herself but she never got a chance to fulfill her wishes because I killed her."

A shiver ran down Kouya's spine as she remembered that night. She had been around fifteen years old when she was taken from her family and it seemed that although Nagisa tried using some sort of brainwash potion with her, it had not worked. Kouya remembered everything clearly and had a massive hate for the woman that had killed her family, but knew that Nagisa would kill her if she knew that Kouya still remembered. Instead, Kouya befriended Yamato and fell in love with her as well, Yamato being the only reason why she didn't give up in the horrible hell where they were at. Nagisa had already shown special interest in Kouya and it was that night that she decided she would have her way with Kouya. Nagisa had entered their sleeping quarters at night and had dragged Kouya out back to her own room, and in her drunken state she had forgotten to lock the door to the quarters again. Kouya could still remember the foul taste of sake in Nagisa's lips as the older woman claimed her own lips forcefully as she laid her entire weight on top of her, not allowing Kouya room to escape. Kouya tried to escape from Nagisa but the older woman, although drunk, was _smart_ enough to bring a dagger and keep it to Kouya's neck to make sure the black-haired girl wouldn't try escaping.

As Nagisa left Kouya's mouth and trailed down to her neck, Kouya felt like she wanted to die instead of letting Nagisa take her, her stomach revolting at the thought. Seconds before Kouya tried escaping again which would end in Nagisa killing her, she heard the door swing open and a scream that she would never forget.

"LET GO OF HER YOU BITCH!" Yamato's scream brought Nagisa out of her hazy state momentarily as she turned to see who was the intruder and found Yamato clutching one of the many swords that Nagisa had hanging on the walls in her room. Nagisa had no time to react when the brunette launched against her and with a strong blow using the sword's handle, threw her off of Kouya and slammed her into the wall. Blood trailed down her face as she looked up to see Yamato hugging Kouya as the black-haired girl wept in her hold. Nagisa attempted to stand up as her head swirled from the combination of Yamato's blow and the alcohol, but failed as Yamato saw her intention and carefully pulled away from Kouya and stood before Nagisa, pushing her down once more with a kick to her chest that caused the older woman to fall again.

Yamato held the sword up to her neck and smiled wickedly, wanting to relish the moment, "You have caused so much pain that you don't deserve a quick death."

Under the full moon, Yamato dragged Nagisa down towards the center of the compound where the other students had already gathered, and the bodies of several guards that had been sleeping in their posts now littered the ground.

Nagisa was unable to move, her hands tied to her back, as Yamato raised her pulling her by her hair and making her face all the children, now teenagers, whose life she had destroyed and whose families she had killed.

"Here is Nagisa-_sensei._" Yamato said the title that Nagisa required of them with sarcasm, "The monster that until this day, has caused the most pain anyone could ever imagine. The ruling of this monster is over!"

The hate and bitterness in the eyes of the teenagers was so strong that anyone watching from afar would have been able to see the dark auras around them as their time for vengeance finally came.

Yamato pushed Nagisa into the ground face first and looked over to the crowd around them, "Do as you wish with her."

With those words, the night was filled with the screams of pain and agony from the woman whose sins she was paying for in life.

Yamato did not go over the gruesome details as she relaxed back into Kouya's hold. "After getting rid of Nagisa, we knew we had to get out of there fast because it wouldn't be long before the King sent guards after not hearing from Nagisa after a while. Some decided to leave and try to live a normal life, but the rest of us knew that we were stripped from having a normal life. Society wouldn't accept orphans like us, much less mercenaries. So we decided to live using the skills that Nagisa herself taught us, and we decided to start this group of thieves and mercenaries, except this time Nagisa didn't rule us."

"Seeing how I was the one who caught Nagisa, everyone chose me to become their leader and I am the one who keeps control of the entire "society" and keep everything in order. So far, everything has been going fine for us and well, we live contently."

The entire group was too astonished to speak as Yamato chuckled, "Yea, it's a complicated story but oh well. It's late, so how about we get you a good place to sleep? We can continue tomorrow."

"I like the sound of that, my head is all confused and weirded out that someone could be capable of doing such things to children!" Miyako said indignantly. "Don't worry aunt Miyako, believe me when I said she paid her dues pretty fairly." Yamato replied before opening the flap to the tent, "Follow me."

Their tent was silent as they attempted to sleep, but Chikane could not manage to sleep after the events of the day. Himeko was at her side and after the exhaustion of the day, was sleeping rather comfortably to her side.

"Chikane," Miyako whispered as she turned from her cot to see Chikane wide awake, "Get some rest. Tomorrow we need to continue our trip to the port. The guards will close in on us in no time."

"Yes." Chikane mumbled before turning to her side to face Himeko and caressed the girl's cheek lightly before closing her eyes.

'_How is it that so much pain has been going around me and I never imagined it? How can we be so oblivious to the tortures that people are going through? How come nobody does anything to stop such injustice?'_

* * *

**A/N: Yea, I know that we didn't get to see much development, but at least you now know their plans lol and you got to see Yamato and Kouya from LOVELESS! I love that couple so much! I don't even where all that little story about them came from, I didn't plan on making it that long. I guess I got caught up in their awesomeness! I bet I could even write a mini side story to this one with more detailed story of what happened with them if I wanted. What do you guys think? Well, I hope you guys liked it and please please review! Lets me know people actually care and are reading :D **

**Thank You!**


End file.
